This invention relates generally to a web monitoring system and associated methods. Web monitoring systems and methods are widely used for capturing video images of random events in a manufacturing environment. Examples of manufacturing environments include a manufacturing facility that may be producing a web such as paper or cardboard. These systems typically operate under video monitoring during which video images of the environment are recorded. Specifically, the video monitoring is configured for detecting a triggering event within the environment. A triggering event may be the capturing of a defect such as a tear or puncture in the web. Upon the occurrence of the event, the video image of the event is thus recorded, or “captured” for later viewing by the system operator. Optionally, at the occurrence of the event, the manufacturing line may be shut down so that the malfunction causing the triggering event may be located and any issues associated therewith may be resolved. After the event is captured, the video image of the event may be replayed so that the event can be analyzed.
Prior systems suffered from an over-inclusion of reporting triggering events. For systems that are user monitored, a user was required to monitor the system at all times and determine, on a case by case basis, whether each triggering event was a defect in the web. False positives may have routinely been detected by prior art systems. For example, a water droplet passing between a monitoring camera and web may be a triggering event captured by the web monitoring system, but is not a defect. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that is able to more precisely identify triggering events as defects in the web.